Moms Are Always Right!--A Humorous Story
by SSReader.Writer
Summary: Just a short, funny story, about how moms can sometimes be right. More of an explaination inside. Complete *NEW AUTHOR*


**Author's Note: Hi all. So i'm uploading this because i wont start writing fanfics till the Summer (when i'll have more time). But i at least wanted people/readers to know/see how i write (new author!) I wrote this story awhile back for a school competition. Came first too! Anyway, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

You'd think I'd have learned by now; but guess what? I haven't! I always underestimate her. Don't know who I'm talking about? Think! You talk to her everyday. You may also have arguments, small fights and/or quarrels with her. She cooks, cleans, and tells you all the time what to do and what not to do. That's right!-Moms! Our sweet, loving moms. I've always said "Who ever said that moms are always right is WRONG!", but now look, I'm eating my own words. Confused? Let me help...

I'm sure that, like my mom, your mom can get her message(s) through you without uttering a single word, but you immediately get what she's saying. Am I right? I'd bet I am.

She has these expressions which clearly state what she's saying and/or thinking. For example, it's time for lunch and your mom's setting the table. But you just want a cookie. As you pull the lid of the cookie jar off, however, you spot the expression on your mother's face. With her eyebrows a little rasied, eyes a little wide, you get it immediately that she's saying, " Don't even THINK about it! You'll spoil your appetite if you eat that now!". Of course, we dont mind spoiling our appetites, but when those eyebrows go up, the lid on the cookie jar goea back down. Similarly, when you have guests at home, and you say something you're not supposed to, your mom promptly shoots you a look, which is part glare and part warning; with her eyes narrowed, but -somehow- wide as well, and her lips in a thin line, you know she's saying, "Stop it RIGHT NOW!". And if you continue to do it, the look turns to more of a glar than a warning, and is clearly saying, "Alright, keep going. Don't listen, but just WAIT till they leave!"

All the mothers of this planet have this "gift" of getting their message(s) straight through their kids, without moving a single muscle [of their mouth]. I get it alot. Like, a couple of months ago, I had a birthday sleepover at one my best friend's place, and I asked my mom if I could go. At first she said no. When I asked her why she replied, "Because I have a bad feeling about this sleepover.". To that I rolled my eyes and said, "What could POSSIBLY go wrong in a sleepover?!". Of course, after this, she said yes, but she also had that expression, saying, "Okay, have it your way, but you'll see; I still say you'd rather not go.". I'd rolled my eyes at this expression-I'd seen it too many times already! But, of course, I should've known better. A mother's instincts are usually spot-on. Just like this one turned out to be ...

Half-way through the sleepover, and we were having a blast. We'd already watched movies, played Truth Or Dare, gossiped, and had even cut the birthday cake. Then we played outside, in the huge lawn/garden. We played Hide and Seek, Tag, Blind Man's Bluff, Freeze Tag, etc., played and played until no one could breathe. While we all caught out breaths, we had a little-or big. Depending on your view point-snack. Sandwiches, chips, spaghetti, drinks, and the left over birthday cake for desert. But things took a turn after this delicious snack.

Alot of the girls wanted to go swimming in the big pool, so we all decided to go for a swimming competition. After that we had a Splash Fight and, in the end, a water volleyball game. But then a girl screamed that she was "changing" colour. Everone laughed, of course-I mean c'mon, who changes clour?! But then we all saw and realized that we all had, indeed, changed colour. We had blue colour on our bodies and even in our hair. Those who'd gone totally underwater, had blue faces as well! Ugh, I'm shivering just thinking about it! Everyone started panicking, running, screaming, trying to get out of the pool. After a while, when everyone had surveyed the damage, gotten towles, and the outright sobbing turned to sniffs and the occasional tear, there was only one question that could be heard all around: how did this happen? Who did this? My friend, apologizing said that the pool keeper must have put in the wrong thing, blue dye instead of chlorine; they were in the same looking bottels. It was about then that, from the corner of my eye, I saw two girls huddled in a corner. That wasnt what was suspicious about them though. Oh no. What was suspicious about these two particular girls was that, firstly, not only werent they freaking out like the rest of us, they were actually laughing!

At first, though, I thought they WERE crying, beacuse they DID have tears streaming fown their faces and because of their bent figures. When I looked closer, however, that those were, in fact, tears of laughter, and they were bent because they were holding thier stomachs, trying to stay upright. They were laughing their heads off! The second, and most important thing, was that these two were the only girls who WERENT blue!

The girls are the best of friends and, did I mention, the pranksters of our school? Their names are Amy and Haley. And, guess who suggested and pressed the "lets-go-swimming" in the first place? You got it-AMY AND HALEY! And, now, I think I know what happened. They must have snuck out and did this while the rest of us were watching movies. It was dark enough that they wouldnt have been spotted going out, or coming

Anyway, when I figured this out, I nudged Macy my friend and the host of the sleepover, who was still close to tears and still apologizing, and told her about my suspicions. Her eyes went wide, and I could see from her face that I was right. After that, it didnt take long to notify every girl of what had really happened, and of the real culprits. And, after Amy and Haley confessed-which was no easy feat, let me tell you-it was their turn in the dye pool! It wasn't easyl obviously, but there were quite a few of us, and only two of them, and, in the end they were blue to.

This was small confort, though, for it took weeks for the dye to leave our bodies and hair completely. And, until then, we were the laughing stock of the school! I wouldnt be surprised if there would be a group picture of us in the Year Book this year, with really weird and embarrassing caption(s).

When I got home the next day, the first thing I saw and heard was my 10-year-old brother rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. Even my dad was having difficulty controlling his laughter. His lips kept twitching, and then, unable to suppress them anymore, he, too, burst out laughing.

My mother was, at least, better composed. She was holding back laughter, snickers, chuckles, giggles-eveything. Her lips were pressed together in a hard line, determind not to laugh. And I loved her it. But her expression, though, was full of curiosity. And, so, I told her. Not everything, mind. All the fun stuff's only for me and my friends to know and enjoy. She should just know from where it all turned into a fiasco. And that's from whereni told when I'd finished, she had a very smug expression on her face, which was saying, crystal clear, no translation needed/necessary, "I TOLD you so!". Like needed or wanted to hear that!

But, all in all, after this incident, and learnijg my lesson the hard way, you'll NEVER catch ME saying, "Moms are wrong!". From now on its only:

"Moms Are Always Right!*

~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Well, review and tell me! **


End file.
